Back to the Woods
Back to the Woods James Woods returns to exact revenge on SpongeBob. Season: 6 Episode: 9 Total Episode Count: 107 Prod. no.: 6ACX02 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Patrick Star, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, James Woods Also Appearing: Fred Rechid, Tom Smith, John Fishly, Barry Manilow, Spider-Man, Vern and Johnny, David Letterman, Foghorn Leghorn, Michael Richards, G.I. Jose, Colonel Sanders, Dr. Lee Fledstein, The Handlemans, James Brady, Rob Plot: After attending a Barry Manilow concert, SpongeBob realizes that he lost his wallet there. However, he soon discovers that someone has found it, and is using his credit card to buy expensive goods. SpongeBob and Squidward track down the culprit to the House of Chung Chinese restaurant and discover him to be none other than James Woods, whom SpongeBob had previously locked away in a Government Warehouse, trapped in a crate without air holes. Naturally, James is bitter towards SpongeBob and, having stolen his wallet, now steals his identity as well. SpongeBob and Squidward return home to find James there as well, having claimed ownershipof his house and possessions, and even the clothes SpongeBob is wearing. James calls John over to remove SpongeBob from the house. The gang are outraged by this, but John has no other choice but to accede to his request now that James has his identity; he even refers to James as "SpongeBob". The gang are resentful of James for what he has donw, especially Sandy and Squidward. When Squidward tells James "You're not going to get away with this, Woods," James responds by calling him an "outside Squid" and has him tied in the garden on a leash, to Squidward's outrage, citing his Brown education. Unfortunately, SpongeBob is forced to stay off James' property (especially since James is armed with a shotgun). As James tires to weasel his way into the gang's life, SpongeBob and Squidward move into a hotel together, with SpongeBob wanting nothing more than to be with Sandy. SpongeBob attempts to sneak into the housem disguising himself as Patrick's friend, Porous, but his identity is revealed after James tricks SpongeBob into taking off his hat, SpongeBob begins to despair until Squidward points out that SpongeBob has the ability to assume Woods' indentity and get revenge himself. After Squidward forges a fake ID for SpongeBob, SpongeBob manages to convince to the public that he is James woods. On live television, he makes several remarks in very bad taste that ruin James' career, and to top ot off announces that he will be staring in a shallow comedy based 9/11, called "9/11 200Fun". Where he will be a window washer in the World Trade Center, where he has just finished washing all the windows, only to turn around and see the plane coming, to which he says, "Come on!" James instantly goes from being a beloved actor to hated. James is furious and confronts SpongeBob but, exactly as before, SpongeBob and Squidward trap him in a box using Reese's Pieces as bait. SpongeBob is happily reunited with Sandy and the rest of the gang and James is sent back in the crate to the Government Warehouse to be studied by "Top Men" yet again. Cutaways #Foghorn Leghorn goes to KFC #SpongeBob's other family #SpongeBob loses his wallet montage #SpongeBob's revenge #James Brady at a cocktail party #Fake thrill #''2 Girls, 1 Cup'' #Weird stuff at Fred's #Almost a cutaway #SpongeBob swallows Mini-Me #James Woods talks to Pearl #Magic for the blind #Spider-Man gets laid #Top Men II Trivia *Vern and Johnny appear in this episode as ghosts after Plankton killed them in "Saving Private Squidward". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 6